


You were the Same

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Existential Crisis, M/M, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts, Yay this ones very happy, something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This one's weird don't judge me please

whatislifewhatislifewhatislife wearenothing **  
**

its endless falling and falling and falling and falling and seeing who gets there first

does thinking make you crazy?  ~~im not crazy im not crazy im not crazy im not crazy~~

im crazy

theres nothing left anymore everything is gone i just want to die people dont understand please love me

_im such a fucking whiny asshole i deserve to die_

theres nothing left no tears no hope no motivation no friends no nothing just stretching emptiness barely enough to contain the sadness of a single wandering soul trying to find some sort of purpose to this endless supposedly enjoyable fall that kills you

better to end it yourself before you get there

were just insignificant little people no one cares about us there is nothing why would you stay what are you doing here theres nothing here but emptiness filled with tears and unsaid words

after some time you become numb to the air rushing past you and you open your eyes and theres nothing left nothing to hug you nothing to comfort you nothing to understand you you are all alone you are all alone you are all alone  **there is nothing**

no one cares about you there is no one just lies meant to comfort you everyone leaves and falls slower while i can only go faster and faster and faster and the ground is approaching im going to crash

itsjustblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblackblack

everyone stays behind you everyone leaves youre faster youre different everyones the same

_**you** were the same_

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
